Mysteries of Westgate
Developed by Ossian Studios, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate is the first full featured Adventure Pack available from Atari. Set in the infamous Forgotten Realms city of Westgate, players find themselves in possession of a powerful but cursed treasure that threatens to destroy them. Linked to the underworld organization known as the Night Masks, the treasure will draw players into a city-spanning clash between warring factions. Players must choose their allegiance in order to break the curse and ultimately uncover a plot that threatens Westgate itself. From the creators of the critically-acclaimed Neverwinter Nights module, Darkness over Daggerford, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate will feature a non-linear, open-ended single-player campaign with numerous side quests covering more than 15 hours of game play. Atari's new Adventure Pack will also feature 3 new companions; an entirely new underground sewers tile set themed after the seedy underbelly of Westgate; a host of new monsters to do battle with, including some truly epic foes; an exciting new and original musical score; as well as thousands of new lines of professionally recorded dialogue. =Companions= Mantides Champion of Lathander, a paladin in the service of Morningstar Haven whose deeds and combat prowess were renowned throughout Westgate. However, something happened to result in his dismissal from both the church and the favor of the Morninglord. Stripped of his paladin powers and tortured by whatever events led to his fall from grace, he now drowns his sorrows in the Black Eye tavern. He refuses to speak about the specifics, but it is known that he harbors a very deep hatred for the Night Masks. While he is a bit rusty due to lack of practice, he still knows how to use a sword. Rinara Former collector for the Night Masks who has returned to Westgate after a short exile. Unfortunately, despite her many skills, this professional criminal has never been good with disguises. With her distinctive green eyes and matching short swords, the "Lady of Shivs" is likely to be recognized by her many enemies in the city. Charissa Maernos Daughter of a disgraced line of Waterdhavian nobility. Convinced of her parents' innocence, she turned to the Tyrran church for a measure of justice. It, in turn, gained a warrior of singular dedication and uncompromising vision. Unsuited for a cloistered life of prayer and reflection, the Tyrrans unleashed their new recruit on the criminals of Toril. Bludgeoning first with her massive war hammer and asking questions later, she has restlessly traveled Faerun from the Sword Coast to the Dragon Coast, always on the lookout for the one man who can prove her parents' innocence. Charissa's enemies would call her rude, condescending and arrogant. Her friends would... well, say the same thing while adding there are few they would rather have at their back in a fight. "When the hammer meets the anvil," she is fond of saying, "there's never a doubt as to which side I'll be on." She has little time for those who are less sure. =New Monsters= Several new creatures appear in the Mysteries of Westgate adventure pack. Some of these are specially meant for Westgate, whereas others will be effective in all possible environments. So far both the Wererat and the Quelzarn have been shown. Were Rat Wererats are humanoids infected with a lycanthropien disease that turns them to a half-man half-rat creature. They mostly have traits similar to real rats and prefer to hide in sewers. Quelzarn The Quelzarn is the infamous seamonster of the westgate harbor. Created through powerful magicians of Unther, Quelzarn are able to survive in any watery substance and can feed upon almost anything. It is said that many of them live in the half-flooded passages of the sewers and catacombs beneath westgate; but a few even dwell directly beneath the harbor and flitch unwary dockworkers away in misty nights. =Problems= Certain versions of Mysteries of Westgate can be installed, but can not be played. After install, the game DRM scheme requires connecting to Atari server once to authenticate the MoW. If the server is not connected (down), you can not play the module. To bypass that problem, buy the NWN2 Complete package from GoG which contain a DRM-free MoW. http://www.thieves-guild.net/index.php?pid=406 Category:Official campaign